


Teenage Love

by TheScarletDream



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, paint, teenage love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletDream/pseuds/TheScarletDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor y Loki son una joven pareja, pero como siempre el amor adolescente es difícil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Love

Loki tomaba fuertemente de su chaqueta color verde bosque mientras estaba sentado a fuera de la universidad de Shield, era una buena escuela, de ahí salían grandes personas, pero lo que el pelinegro sabia que esto no era lo suyo, el prefería el arte, le encantaba tomar el pincel y mojarlo en todos esos colores, le gustaba crear hermosos paisajes que representaban la libertad, y gracias a esta arte había conocido a Thor, justamente la persona que estaba esperando afuera de aquella prestigiosa escuela.

Thor era un hombre fuerte, rubio y de ojos azules tormenta, con una apariencia formidable que a cualquier adolescente con hormonas alborotadas enamoraría, y como no, si parecía casi un dios, era sospechoso.  
Pero lo que a Loki enamoró no fue solo su físico, si no también que detrás de toda esa apariencia ruda, al mirar sus ojos zafiro pudo observar el dolor que el tambien comprendía, el sabía que ese dolor no era tan fácil de ocultar y al parecer la pintura tambien ayudaba a el rubio a ocultar y liberar esos sentimientos escondidos. El chico ojos verdes un día se acerco a este y le preguntaba cual era su sufrimiento, el rubio se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero observo que el dolor tambien afligía al chico pálido y accedió en hablar con el, los dos nunca creyeron que caerían enamorados.

Loki miro hacia la carretera con la esperanza que el auto de su novio apareciera, pero no paso nada, espero media hora mas y nada, empezaba a hacer frío pero eso no le importaba lo único que quería era mirar el rostro del rubio y besarlo.

No podía negar que se sentía triste al ver que su amado no aparecía como le había prometido, esperaba que este no estuviera en problemas, no soportaría ver a Thor sufriendo.

Como si fuera por arte de magia el sonido del motor del auto de Thor se escucho y al voltear se encontró con el rostro avergonzado del rubio. Se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y se acerco a la ventanilla del auto rojo, miro esos ojos y olvido todo su enojo.

-lo siento- murmuró el rubio, este sabia que le había prometido a Loki que volvería por el temprano, pero el tiempo fue su enemigo.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto Thor?-

-Odin

Loki relajo un poco sus gestos y se sintió triste por su pareja, Odín era el padre de Thor, y digamos que este no estaba muy saludable, el están muy enfermo y eso tenia agitado a Thor.

-Ven sube te quiero llevar a un lugar especial- Thor dijo de repente cambiando el ambiente, Loki le sonrio y subió al auto rojo rápidamente. Sabia que Thor nunca le fallaría.

~°~

El lugar era un pequeño bosque con árboles de hojas de muchos colores distintos, en ese mismo momento el sol se ocultaba detrás de la enormes montañas, y este suceso tambien provocaba que la suave luz naranja caiga sobre en lago que estaba en medio de este bosque.

Estacionaron el auto cerca del lago y Thor saco los caballetes, mientras que Loki llevaba los pinceles y pinturas, era común entre ellos buscar un lugar hermoso y pintarlo, pero lo que les gustaba más de esta actividad era estar junto al otro. Cada quién se acomodo donde quisieron y empezaron a hacer sus trazos.

Después de tanto pintar, el rubio echo un vistazo curioso al caballete del otro, sonrio al ver que la pintura de su compañero era hermosa, digna de quien la estaba creando, observo a Loki y le sonrio.

-¿Qué paso Thor? - 

-Nada, solo eres perfecto- ante el cometario del rubio Loki se ruborizó, y mientras observaba a Thor decidió echar un vistazo a su pintura y como sorpresa encontró con el retrato de un joven pálido de ojos verdes hermosos, cabello negro que enmarcaba su rostro, pómulos afilados y una mirada con curiosa.

-¿Ese soy yo?- pregunto el pelinegro, el chico rubio le sonrio y se acerco a Loki, lo tomo del brazo lo acerco mas a el y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, este se lo devolvió.

-Sip, ¿Te gusta?- pregunto Thor, Loki actúa ser un critico de arte y respondió.

-No se, tal vez...

Thor se hecho a reír y lo abrazo por detrás, lo envolvió con sus fuertes brazos lo tomo por la cintura y le beso el rostro.

-Yo se que te encanta-

-Si, me encanta- 

Thor sonrio,lo apretó un poco mas hacia el, no quería que nadie lo dañara, era el amor de sus vida, el motor que hacia su corazón latir, cuando Loki se quedó dormido en sus brazos, lo cargo hacia su coche y lo acostó en los asientos de atrás para después observarlo dormir, entonces soltó una lágrima, por que sabía que algo dentro de los dos ya se estaba rompiendo.

~°~

Thor y Loki estaban sentados en la sala de estar del hospital mientras esperaban los resultados, esa misma noche Thor recibió una llamada urgente de su madre, al parecer su padre mientras dormía tuvo un paro cardíaco y tenían que llevarlo al hospital. Ante aquella llamado guardo todo y se fue lo mas rápido que puso hacia el hospital, por el repentino movimiento Loki se despertó y decidió ayudara Thor en todo lo que podía. Y así fue como llegaron a aquella solitaria sala de espera.

-Thor voy a la cafetería ¿quieres algo?

-No, gracias-

El rubio trata de dar una sonrisa pero solo sale una mueca de sus labios, Loki le da un beso y se aleja.

En ese momento entra Jane, ella es una joven mujer que trabajaba en ese hospital, de estatura pequeña piel y ojos color chocolate, ella es la enfermera de su padre, y aunque le duele admitirlo, también es su amante, con quien engaña a su amado Loki.

Ella lo miro con deseo, y lo peor de todo es que el decidió seguirla, se fueron los dos a un closet de limpieza y ahí empezaron a besarse, el la tomo con una mano la cintura y con la otra le quitaba el uniforme, ella movía sus manos alrededor de el, en esos momentos no importaba nada, solo tocarse entre ellos.

Cuando Jane estaba solo en ropa interior, Thor saco su miembro ya duro de sus pantalones y empezó a acariciar a la muchacha, esta bajo y empezó a hacer su  
magia.

Thor gemía por como esta manejaba muy bien su boca ahí adentró, le encantaba que cada vez que se vieran ella estaba dispuesta a hacer esto por el, pero tenia que ser sincero que cuando lo hacía no podía ver sus ojos, ya que el aun amaba a Loki, y no podía pensar en el cuando estaba con ella.

Cuando terminaron cada quien empezó a vestirse de nuevo, la castaña se puso su uniforme de nuevo y se acomodo el cabello alborotado, comprobó que todo estuviera en orden y salió.

Mientras el rubio miraba la pared enfrente de el, cada vez que hacia esto sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, ya que le engañaba a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, pero sus deseos se apoderaban de el dejando una cicatriz en su corazón.

Cuando todo su cuerpo ya se relajo se acomodo la ropa y el pelo, y habría la perilla del closet para salir y ver si ya había regresado el chico de ojos verdes, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el pelinegro , con los ojos llorosos y puños apretados, se acerco a Thor y lo golpeo en el rostro.

¡SLAP!

-¡¿Como pudiste Thor?!

-Loki por favor tranquilízate...

-¡Como quieres que me calme!- grito el pelinegro mirándolo fijamente -¿Me estabas engañando con ella?

-Te lo puedo explicar solo...

-Solo nada Thor, tu me engañaste me dijiste que estaría con migo siempre ¿recuerdas? O tal vez ya se te olvidó todo lo que pasamos juntos, las noches de amor y las mañanas de alegría! ¿Se te olvido?

Thor lucho por no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, el sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto, Loki era su motor y no quería perderlo.

-¿Te gusto acostarte son ella,mientras pensabas en mi?- dijo el pelinegro con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, mientras el otro cerró los ojos para no dejarlas caer.

\- ¿Por que no respondes? es lo que hiciste ¿verdad?, creí que tu y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre, creo que me equivoque.

De golpe Thor abrió sus ojos de golpe, esas palabras no significaban algo bueno, ¿ ya no estarían juntos? Por que si fuera así su corazón no lo soportaría.

 

-Loki por favor escúchame, esto fue un mal entendido yo te amo...

\- Que linda forma de demostrarlo- este se dio la vuelta - te di mi amor y confianza, y tu me pagas con dolor, esto no puede continuar más.

-¡Lo siento, perdóname, Haré lo que quieras pero por favor no te vayas, moriré si no estas con migo!- dijo Thor arrodillándose ante el, rogándole con la mirada y el rostro mojado en lágrimas - Te amo y moriré si tu no estas a mi lado.

\- No tengo nada mas que decirte Thor así que adiós - y con eso Loki se fue de la sala para ya no volver a Thor, mientras que este se tiro en el piso por el amor que acababa de perder.

Y tal vez nunca recuperaría

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí les traiga una nueva historia, disculpen por no actualizar las demás, lo que pasa es que hay mucha tareas, pero pronto las seguiré.
> 
> Espero que le guste esta :)  
> Comenten.


End file.
